1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor and a printer used with a printing system which can allow for interrupt printing.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior printing system composed of a computer and a printer, the printer could allow for interrupt printing. When such a printer received interrupt-instructed print jobs in sequence, it performed multiple interrupt processing of these print jobs or placed an interrupt print job into waiting state.